This invention relates to ice hockey equipment, and in particular to goaltender's gloves.
A goaltender's glove is used primarily to catch a flying puck, or to "smother" a puck on the ice by covering it with the glove.
So that the goaltender or "goalie" can retain a caught puck, rather than having it bounce out of the glove and remain in play, it is common to have a webbed "pocket" or "trap" which traps the puck.
No pocket will retain a puck every time, especially since the glove must be constructed so that the goalie can also release a caught puck at will, and especially since the puck will not always impact the glove in the same orientation. An added factor is that the puck may impact the glove at varying speeds, from the 100 mile per hour range, down to nearly zero. The ideal glove would enable the goalie to trap the puck every time desired, and to release the puck whenever desired, regardless of orientation and speed.